


An Eye for an Eye

by LadySorrowLacrymosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Witch - Freeform, Magic, OC, Origin Story, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Scarlett Calder - Freeform, Transformation, Witch - Freeform, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySorrowLacrymosa/pseuds/LadySorrowLacrymosa
Summary: The origin story for Scarlett Calder (My OC)





	An Eye for an Eye

40 some years ago a powerful witch was born. The name this witch was given was Scarlett Calder.

As a child Scarlett showed much potential in her powers especially in vision magic. She was able to make herself invisible as well as other people. She could even blind people for a short time, more like a party trick than anything. Scarlett would use her powers to impress her friends and family always soaking up the praise like a sponge. 

Around the age of sixteen things started to change for Scarlett. The fact she was born with more magical power than an average magical user had gone to her head. The compliments she got almost every day only made her ego swell and she lost herself in it. Scarlett got a better than thou attitude and turned her nose up at her childhood friends simply because they only held a fraction of her power. 

Seeking more power, Scarlett decided to travel the world. Now at the age of 20 she had grown in to her adult body. She had long beautiful scarlet hair that was carefully taken care of and eyes that could change color at her whim. Her body was curvaceous with the most perfect sun-kissed tan skin anyone had ever seen, all because she willed it to be that way. She could look like anything with her illusion magic and it not hamper her other spells she cast. 

In her travels Scarlett found books and tales about witches who gave up a physical item to become closer to the earth, to open their third eye further and awaken magic beyond belief. The ritual had led to many failures and deaths but is also lead to many powerful witches both good and evil thus becoming forbidden. 

With the details on the ritual scattered it took Scarlett five years to find the full details on it. She found that the item she must sacrifice was not just anything, it had to be an item of great importance and the more important the item the greater the power gained. 

In the night Scarlett made herself invisible and found a nice clearing outside the city she was staying in. The less people who knew she conducted a forbidden ritual the less people she would have to condemn to a life of silence. Once she found a perfect place she got ready for the ritual. It was simple enough she needed to recite the incantation and say what was to be taken. 

Many spell casters had said this ritual brought them to their knees. For Scarlett only a single bead of sweat dripped down her forehead making her brow twitch in irritation, but that was all about to be over. From seemingly nowhere a hand appeared before the witch. It was not of flesh and bone, but pure magic. Anyone looking on would not be able to see it other than her. It reached out and put its palm over Scarlett’s eye.

When the hand retracted and dissipated so had her eye. In fact there was no trace of an eye even being there in the first place. She had no eyebrow, no eye socket, just straight flesh up to her forehead like she had been devoid of her features on one side from birth. None of that mattered to Scarlett though, even when she saw herself in the mirror for the first time she simply set an illusion in place so it looked like she never lost the eye. No one would ever know the crime she committed that night. 

_Giving up her third eye had granted Scarlett eminence power…But it was never enough._

Scarlett hungered for more power, like and addict needing their fix. She began to steal from other magic users. Scarlett would take bits of their power or their magical items, anything that could amplify the intense amount of magic she already had. As she stole she grew stronger and began binding the people who opposed her taking their magic for herself. Greed consumed her soul as she fed her addiction. 

Scarlett had no friends, no family, but she cared very little. The more she gave up the more she gained in power. People began to fear her instead of praise her. They would bring Scarlett offerings of power and magical items just so she would not bring destruction to towns. She would make people go blind, rendering them useless. She even set spells on peoples loves ones to make them look like monsters. 

_Scarlett and her terror lasted 5 years._

In the morning Scarlett awoke in her bed and could not see. When she put her hands to her face something was wrong. Both sides of her face felt like they were now devoid of features. From the cheeks up she had nothing. No eyes, no eye sockets, no brows. Just skin all the way to her forehead. Certainly this meant she had been granted more magic! She could truly be one with her third eye now!

_This was not the case_

Any spell Scarlett tried to cast simply fizzled out and plummeted her in to a moment of pure darkness. For she had not noticed that the only way she was able to see was with the tiny bit of magic she had left. She was able to radiate her magic out and feel and sense objects around her a bit like echolocation. Scarlett wanted to cry but could not so instead she sat alone in her bedroom, powerless. 

She was going to lay back down when she hears something odd hit the wall. Not only had she been stripped of her eyes and powers, but she was also given horns of a moose to mark that she was no longer considered a human. The forbidden ritual and heinous acts she committed stripped her humanity. 

Anyone that knew the truth about Scarlett called her falsely beautiful. She still had beautiful sun-kissed skin and plump lips and a perfect nose. She still took care of her hair the best she could and it stayed shiny and beautiful. Her skin had imperfections now but that mattered very little to most people. But she could not hide her featureless top half.  With no magic she tried everything humanly possible to hide her ugliness. She grew her bangs out and cut her horns off, but they grew back and wind would sweep her hair away. She eventually dawned a mask that would hide everything above her cheek bones. 

With the noise of the city becoming too much for Scarlett to bare she moved to a remote location deep in the woods. Time had long since humbled her and she learned to live with what people said about her. She adjusted to the horns atop her head and even decorated them with charms and crystals to amplify her power just enough, so she could see a little further. Around her small house she had dried flowers and herbs hanging from the ceiling and small trinkets scattered about. 

Scarlett’s once perfect appearance was a thing of the past. She had many cuts and scars from accidentally cutting herself or getting hurt from not focusing her magic when walking. Her shiny scarlet hair had items brushed in too such as crystals, leather chord, and metal trinkets to keep braids in, making her hair have a lot of volume. She still had a beautiful face from the cheeks down, but she hardly ever took the mask off she wore. 

She often spent most of the time barefoot and silent, tending to the plants and animals around her. With no magic she had to find pleasure in the life she had to live now. She found books made of braille, so she could read with her fingers, never letting go of the stories of magic. 


End file.
